ephemeral_riftfandomcom-20200214-history
Mordecai Kratz
Mordecai Kratz is an intelligent Ghoul who owns and operates a hardware & variety shop known as the Tingle Mart. The shop aims to assist travelers in the Underworld, a locale within the Fallout video game universe. Appearance Kratz is usually seen wearing a large black leather gas mask, worn to conceal his alleged zombie-like appearance. Despite claiming to be in a state of advanced organic decay, however, parts of Kratz' face visible through the mask's lenses appear perfectly normal. Kratz also sports a black leather jacket over a white t-shirt. During the one appearance where Mordecai's mask was off it revealed an advance stage of decay with his jawline amongst other things. It is unclear why he took his mask off. Personality Mordecai is a curious individual. Since coming to the underworld he has struggled like most to adapt to his surroundings. He found a passion in collecting items from the pre-war era and sells them to people who pass through the vaults. He is always on the hunt for new items, even if he doesn't know what they are completely. Despite that he's very generous and if he likes you he'll give you a deal on an item. Filmography *'Debut ' The Tingle Mart - a Fallout / Wasteland / Post-Apocalyptic Binaural ASMR performance *(Pre-recorded) Mordecai's Live Broadcast from the Underworld (a Fallout / Wasteland role play) *Mordecai and the Tingle Mart Giveaway [ ASMR ] *Mordecai and the Tingle Mart - The Package & the Giveaway Results - [ ASMR Fallout Fanfiction ] *Mordecai & The Tingle Mart [ A Fallout 4 Inspired ASMR Ghoul Performance ] Trivia *Mordecai's black leather jacket is identical to the ones worn by The Candy Man, Chris Crinkle, and Sammich Man. *The plush pig toy sitting in the life saver decoration is the one referred to as "Mr. Piggy" by ASMЯ Mann. *In one video you can see Charlie Baggs in the background. *According to Relaxing Scalp Massage with Margaret, Mordecai is the brother of Margaret Clemmons. Assuming this is a literal kinship, this would also make Mordecai the brother-in-law (or possibly brother) of Professor Clemmons. Inside References *The Tingle Mart stocks the Plague Doctor's beaked white mask, seen hanging on the wall behind Mordecai. When the viewer inquires about it, however, Mordecai notes that it is not for sale. *Throughout the videos with Mordecai he speaks of a "Doctor" who is purchasing items from him. It is unclear beyond the Plague Doctor's white mask who he's actually referring to. (At the time Mordecai's first video was released, the Plage Doctor hadn't made an appearance in a video yet. The mentioning of the mask in the video was most likely to cause some hype for the Doctor.) Real-World References *The painter "god" Mordecai mentions as the previous owner of 1.5" brush may be a reference to the painter Bob Ross alternately it may be a reference to ER's own Rob Ross. *The plastic figure hanging from the life saver decoration is Ash from Pokémon. Category:Characters